Xemnas' Punishment
by CrescentAxel
Summary: What happens when you pull to many pranks? Bad Things Happen!


So pretty much, Roxas and I were having a blast one day. Well... you know us, we're pranksters, and we enjoy watching others around us... "fail" so to speak. Well Xemnas got pretty fed up with our "little" pranks and decided to give us a punishment. You wanna know what this punishment is?

He abandoned us, in the middle of the ocean, with one raft (air raft), and a bottle of Vexen's formula. Well Curious Roxas wanted to see what the formula was so he made me drink it. That was the worst mistake that blond could have done. After a minute or two of trying not to regurgitate the despicable liquid, something happened. Suddenly I felt... girly, and lighter, I looked at Roxas. His eyes nearly bulging out of his skull, "y-your a g-girl!" Yeah... That's right... Me... Axel... a chick.... Vexen was soo dead. I was the real deal, full package. Chest n' all. With that I fainted, yes... FAINTED, I'm a guy, man at that, men don't faint! They "Black Out".

When I regained consciousness, who knew how long I was out, Roxas was panicking, about trying to get to shore, and wondering where they were, and how many ways they were going to die. "just shut up Roxas" That was the first time I heard myself as a chick, I sounded a heck of a lot better than Larxene.

Roxas didn't like my voice, or at least he was trying to hide the fact that he did by grumbling and rolling his eyes each time I would speak. "We won't be able to get anywhere with me and you" I lifted my thin and nicely waxed eye brow at him. "Whatcha mean we won't be able to?" Roxas shifted his position so he could sit cross legged now. "Axel look at yourself! Your a girl! You know Girls aren't as strong as guys!" I cocked my head to the side, "Since I'm so useless Roxy." I made my eyes wide, and put on my best puppy dog face, and moved closer to the blond's side. "I guess I'll have to depend on you to get us home." I tried my best to sound cute, and seductive. Roxas swallowed hard, feeling a little uncomfortable at the little space they shared between us. I moved in and pecked Roxas's cheek, causing the blond to blush a thousand shades of red and pink. "Got it memorized?" I sat back down in my little corner of the raft and watched the blond get to work.

After a few hours of Roxas dying of exhausting and me being perfectly comfortable, he gave up. "I can't do this anymore!" Roxas huffed and crawled back into the raft. He had been half way in the water kicking his feet so that they could get to shore. It just so happened to look like we had got Nowhere! "It's not so bad, quit complainin'" Roxas glared at me.

"I haven't seen you working your tail end off! You haven't even gotten in the water!" I grinned, "I'm doing a lot of work right here Roxy. Trust me" Roxas growled, "Like what?!"

"Making sure your not dying blondie." I winked at the younger boy.

Roxas raised himself to his knees and grabbed my arms and pushed me backwards. I tried his best not to fall in, but being "a girl" and weaker than the other, I fell in backwards. Completely soaked. "Your turn Axel. Got it memorized?" He mocked.

After a couple more hours of more sweat and tears, land finally came into view. "Roooxxxxaassssss" I complained playfully, "Can we trade off now?" Roxas smirked, "No way you Pyro" I did not like that answer, "Wrong answer blondie!" I reached up and pulled the younger into the salty ocean. Roxas gasped at the sudden change of temperature. He shivered, and I had to laugh. I began swimming towards the shore towing the boat by a string. Roxas soon swam after me.

As we reached the sand, we both collapsed on the dry land, trying to catch our breath. Truly we didn't think we could make it back God we did.

After a few hours of hitchhiking back to the world that never was, I changed back into a man. Smiling, I thought of all that had happened today, I knew Vexen would be dead by the end of tonight. I had something VERY special for the scientist in mind. I chuckled softly, this was going to be the best prank ever!

Moral of the Story: They didn't learn **anything**!


End file.
